The present invention relates generally to pneumatic transport systems and, more particularly, to a fitting for pneumatic pipes to permit a change in direction of the material being conveyed therein.
Conveying solid particles injected into a high velocity stream of air contained within a pipe or tube is well known in industry. Dilute phase velocities often exceed sixty miles per hour and use up to one pound of air to move as much as five pounds of product per minute through the pipe. Typical air pressures for dilute phase systems will range from eight to twelve psig. High air velocity and low product particle population is accomplished with low pressure resistance, but greatly increased damage to the product particles being conveyed. Damage occurs in straight pipe sections, but is greatly increased whenever directional changes are imposed on the conveying system.
Dense phase systems move more product per pound of air, but travel at lower velocities and at higher pressures. Typically, system operating pressures will not exceed forty-five psig. Whether the conveying system is operating under dilute phase or dense phase, the product particles suffer considerable damage during transport, particularly when changes in direction are being used. To effect changes in direction elbow fittings having a radius as much as ten times the diameter of the pipe are used. Nevertheless, the combination of high velocity and centrifugal force does most of the damage, particularly on heat sensitive plastic compounds.
Elbow fittings used in pneumatic conveying systems typically suffer wear at the elbow curve in line with the product flow into the elbow fitting, whether the elbow fitting is a short radius elbow or a long radius sweep elbow fitting. Particles flowing into the elbow fitting impact the curved surface of the elbow and are redirected. The bouncing product particles create an area of turbulence that slows the speed of conveyance of the particles through the system, often causing plugging. Furthermore, the bouncing particles and the movement of the product particles around the outer surface of the elbow fitting generate friction, making the surface of the fitting warm to the touch. This heat can have a detrimental effect on the product being conveyed, particularly when the product is heat sensitive, such as plastic pellets on which the edges of the pellets will melt and adhere to the pipe.
One known attempt to overcome the problem of changing direction in a pneumatic conveying system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,914, issued to Hammertek Corporation on Jun. 14, 1983. In this Hammertek patent, the elbow fitting is formed with a vortex opening in substantial alignment with the incoming product stream from the straight section of pipe. The vortex section emulates a blocked “T” fitting by providing a chamber in which a loose ball of product particles slowly rotates to deflect incoming product without causing excessive wear on the fitting.
Another known attempt to overcome the aforementioned problems of changing directions in a pneumatic conveying system is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,111, issued to Waeschle Maschinenfabrik GmbvH on Feb. 22, 1994. IN the Waeschle patent, an angularly disposed baffle plate is positioned within an expanded elbow section that has a greater cross-sectional area than the cross-section of the pipe carrying the incoming product. The expanded elbow cross-section increases in size from the inlet pipe by expanding inwardly toward the inner elbow side. The outer elbow side of the expanding section defines a linear relationship with the inlet pipe to direct the stream of product particles into engagement with the baffle plate that is oriented at between 55 and 65 degrees with respect to the axis of the inlet pipe. Accordingly, the expanded elbow cross-section is not intended to provide a flow of material along the outer side of the elbow fitting. Excessive wear on the baffle plate is, therefore, incurred due to the direct impact with the incoming product stream.
Other deflector plate elbow fittings for pneumatic conveying systems are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,319, issued to Richard H. Cook for Cubeco, Inc. on Jun. 17, 1986; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,889, issued to Edwin L. Haines for The Goodyear Tire and Rubber Company on Mar. 29, 1988. Both patents provide for an expanded elbow cross-section in conjunction with the obliquely arranged deflector plate or corresponding linear deflecting portion of the elbow outer side. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,556, issued to Robert E. Metzger for Fuller Company on Aug. 19, 1986, a stepped deflector plate is positioned at the outer elbow side to provide for a reduced wear elbow fitting. As the steps or ribs wear, the extra thickness of the material will permit a longer life for the fitting. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,645, issued to Josef Pausch for General Resource Corporation on Feb. 26, 1991, an open expanded area at the impact zone for the incoming particles is provided to create an accumulation of product in alignment with the incoming stream of product particles. The elbow section is expanded with a flare at 15 degrees to provide improved product flow after impacting the accumulated material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,466, issued to Gregory R. Brotz on Jun. 18, 1991, the elbow fitting is formed with an expanded box section at the outer elbow side in which a screen is positioned to engage product particles. The expanded box section is coupled to a vacuum system to hold particles against the screen member to form an accumulation area of product into which the incoming product particles impact. The captured product particles are retained against the screen until worn sufficiently to be replaced by other product particles. While the structure of the Brotz patent provides a layer of product to absorb the impact of incoming product particles and thus reduce wear on the outer side of the elbow, the Brotz apparatus does not contemplate a moving flow of material along the outer elbow side.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an elbow fitting for use in pneumatic conveying or transport systems to improve wear characteristics on the outer elbow side of the fitting and to improve the flow characteristics for product moving through the fitting and that would be operable to affect a clean-out of product particles from the elbow fitting when the flow of particles through the elbow fitting has halted.